Voice over packet (VOP) technology is directed to sending voice signals over a data network. In addition to voice signals, VOP networks must often account for tone signals that may be interleaved with the voice signals. Many systems utilize tone signals to communicate information between the system and a human user, e.g., using Dual Tone Multi-Frequency (DTMF) tones to represent a telephone number. Some systems, however, may need to communicate tone signals using a separate transport mechanism relative to voice signals. Consequently, there may be a need for innovative techniques to process tone signals in a VOP system.